The Hope Pokemon
by ADChipmunk
Summary: No Digimon Only Pokémon the DigiDestiends have, except one or two Digimon who already in there. Matt and TK have lose their parents during unfortunate accident when they were small. Their Aunt, Cynthia who promise to look after them when TK (Takeru) have met an unknown Pokémon he never seen that Pokémon before in his life. Yes, Ash and his friends are going to be in there.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer; I do not own Pokémon and Digimon at the same time as ever**_.

Prolong:

Year: 1XXX

A team of explorer have found an ancient ruin was somewhere in Sinnoh Region, they're investigate about any mystery connection about Legendary Pokémon was possible to the ancient cultivation, hoping they will an excellent discovery to continue their research to unlock many mystery they cannot find in co-exist. The workers along with their Pokémon are helping to find more about this ancient ruin was led by a famous professor to unlock the mystery of one Pokémon, during his research project, the Alpha Pokémon, Arceus the creator of all Pokémon including Legendary Pokémon. He wanted to know about any more information about Arceus, hoping he will unlock many secret, it is his destiny to find more secret about.

The information about him is very little, only the people of ancient knows so much about Arceus before they eventful chaos comes along and destroy everything in their path. He may learn about 3,000 years when a man who create a weapon to ended the weapon since his beloved Pokémon have return from the died, but that information was found only in Kalos Region. He only wanted to know more about Arceus. It is his pride and his goal to unlock more about him.

His team are doing everything they could to find a hidden entrance was somewhere in that ruin was further away from Mt. Coronet, that this ruining was build long before ancient cultivation according his research that Arceus is somehow helping the human race and made peace between human and Pokémon in co-exist that was base on his research project when he explain to fellow professors and scientists about Arceus, the Alpha and the highest ranks of all Pokémon. But sadly his research was little bit downhill, when he decided to find more about it.

He continually stare at work and his information data, until it hit nothing when he bang so hard on the table when he moaning so loud that his brain is complete ransacking.

"Professor Gennai!" one of his co-worker said to him. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," he respond to him. "It just I didn't get enough sleep to continually my research to find out more information about Arceus and many data I'd collected are nothing to find during my research project. But still, I'd tried every books, facts, information are still too low. There have to be something I'd miss. What is it, I miss? Am I losing something during my ongoing researching? Tell me, what do I miss, my friend?"

"Well, sir," his co-worker explain to him. "Since you found small amount of data about Arceus in different collective data for our main project to unlock many secret about it. So that, we can unlock the origin of mystery of Pokémon."

"Yes, yes, I know," he replied to him. "But still, the research about him are far too weak since I read so many books and facts to find more out why Arceus created different verity of Pokémon, including other Legendary and Mythical Pokémon as well."

"If I may," his co-worker name Oikawa, who wearing his archeologically outfit when he explain to him. "I know it may sound logic, but I'd found something while you ransacking though your brain," Gennai look at him in slightly confuse.

"What do you mean exactly?" Gennai wants to know about facts and detail that he never heard about it.

"Well sir. I found something while you away. I found something like this," he show him the book about a picture of Arceus and something else in two unknown figure that the picture is too hard to tell what it is when Gennai look at the photo picture in utterly surprised for him. "According to this photo was taken long ago, it's doesn't say who taken it. But this photo indicate that this Pokémon have somehow connect to Arceus whatever reason."

"How long since you know it?" Gennai is demand to him to know why Oikawa got further information he's been looking for some time.

"Not long," he confess him. "I found this research about an hour ago while you telling your men."

"I see," Gennai pick up a book when he look at the picture of Arceus and two unknown figures standing at the top of Arceus when he find rather confusing about this picture. "Curious, this picture was nothing more to compare other researching I'd collective. This is most curious thing, I'd never seen before in my life. Tell me, who wrote this book?"

"Come of think of it," he placing his chin. "This book was never punish. In fact, I do remember when an old person who sitting a rock when he reading a book, and also I did remember that cover sometime go when I pick up and read this outstanding information I'd never seen before in my entire life," he confess and admitted to him.

Gennai was quite surprised when Oikawa admitted to him. Although he does have a point when he said an old person who sitting on a rock. In fact he did remember seeing that old person who's reading book. Whoever that person must somehow relative to Arceus from his curious thought in matter of theory. He look directed that book when he flip some page when he look at them when he caught something when he flip toward the another page. He saw some kind of ancient language that he never seen before. It may look like Unown, but it's not from what he look at them during his research, they know that Unown is a Symbol Pokémon, but they are not Legendary or Mythical Pokémon since the confirm statement is clear that Unown are not those two. These writing are much more different to compare from one of them. These writing, however are unknown to him, nor could Oikawa cannot understand of those ancient writing.

"After all my research that this writing was far more than I realise," he close the book gently. "This book contain so many detail and facts about Arceus. We must find that old person, this person is the key who know everything about Arceus."

"But how?" Oikawa replied to him. "We're traveling over 1000 miles since we got here. And beside we're just bypass that old man, since we got here in the first place. If we could go there and it would take few days to get there."

"I suppose so," he have to admit from him, knowing it's take a few days to get there when one of the co-worker who rushing toward his tent like he's breathing out quite heavenly when Gennai and Oikawa look at him in very confusing face.

"Professor!" he exclaimed to them, knowing that both of them are professor. "We're found it!" both of them awe that they're finally found it, when they were escorted by one of the co-worker along with several Pokemon who helping them are three Machop, four Machoke, two Machamp along with three Rhydon, and seven Geodude, knowing that his crews are Rocks and Fighting who can help them for doing an excellent jobs as a team.

Gennai and Oikawa was rushing toward bunch of other workers while they're looking at the amazing discovery. The third professor name Edmund who have ash brown with hazel eye colour with almost pale skin colour and wearing his archeologically outfit when he was shock and stunning to see incredible discovery. They're all wearing their protective helmet for their safe measure. When Gennai and Oikawa is approaching the scene when Edmund saw them.

"What is it? What do you found?" Gennai quickly said to him in quicker announce.

"We found it, Gennai," he replied to him in lighter voice. "We found a hidden door, see." He point that direction when Gennai and Oikawa look at it when they saw a stone craving plate was burying deep below in the mountain site.

The stone are old, knowing these stone are well over 1000 of years from their theory suggestion, but those stone are way more in that to see a very rare stone. It's like granite, but it's not. These stone and rock are two different combinations. These stone are something very rare which no human have never seen that stone in real life. Gennai is closely looking at it when he approach it carefully when he look to see any writing or hidden text was lay hidden so that he can translate what it's mean, and yet he find it most odd that he can't find any texts or any hidden texts. Of course in his theory that most ancient people are very clever to do leave any texts from their blindness from their point of views. But this one doesn't have one.

"Remarkable," he said to himself or talking to his crews workers. "I'd never seen anything this before in my life."

"When did you found this hidden entrance?" Oikawa ask Edmund.

"Well," he explain to him for his report statement, "We're getting closer and closer to the ruin, when one of my team have somehow found it in different direction. Until I suddenly realise, most hidden temple are well hidden like camouflage that way's most maps cannot locate the hidden entrance toward the hidden temple since we're been digging the wrong lanes."

"And now, we found it," Oikawa is sound delighted. "Tell your men to get some earn rest from their long exhausted," he quickly said to him, "once you have done, meet us quickly along with equipment ready for our research study."

"Of course," he acknowledge to him when Oikawa is heading toward to him to see how Gennai' doing to find any hidden switch to open the door.

"Any luck to figure how to open the door?" Oikawa said to him while he grazing on these stone craving. He have never seen anything like this before in his life, despite seeing other ruining and temple during his travelling statement, but this one is far more different to compare from other ruining.

"The truth is this is quite hard to find the opening switch," he replied to him while he's still focusing on that door to find the switch when rub it to see any smooth point. "This door is genially smooth and rough from what I feel it. Either way, there have to be an entrance somewhere, I just know it."

"I understand this pathway is the only connection to find more about Arceus," said Oikawa. "But still, I'm not sure this entrance is somehow the key to find more about it. I mean, we're travel so far to find any more temple we didn't discovery. I suggest we could try it tomorrow to find the hidden panel that we can go in to find any lost secret, would you agree on that?"

Gennai is somehow ignore to him. He was so close to find any more secret about Arceus, the Alpha and creator of all Pokémon. He continually rubbing on those stone wall for matter of second when he found something loose on one of the stone panel when it gotten lose when he was surprised that he found the key to get in the hidden temple when he push the lose stone knowing this rocks are so old to create small amount of stone dust when he push it toward it, for few second until he did it. The rock panel is pushing all the back when a small quake that caught Gennai and Oikawa along with several workers and their digging Pokémon worker while Edmund is escorting them when they all heard a rumble effect from the stone rock panel when they caught their eyes to see the rocks panel is somehow moving. The rock panel is moving slowly when it move side on the left hand side when lots of stone dust coming out from the above when Gennai and Oikawa are now incredible shock and very well surprised to see that rock panel is somehow moving on its own.

Once the entrance is slowly toward the other direction to make a clear path when the quake is somehow stop when all worker and their Pokémon are awe to themselves to see a pathway toward the hidden temple. Gennai is so surprising, including Oikawa when he quickly said to Edmund.

"Edmund!" Oikawa call out to him. "Get our equipment as soon as possible, we hit a mother loads for this discovery."

Edmund quickly obey to them to get the equipment ready as quickly he can be when Oikawa saw Gennai is entering the unknown catacomb when he rushing toward him that who knows what lay underneath that ruin.

"Gennai!" he quickly out to him but no respond to him, "wait. Hold on a minutes."

Gennai reach out his Pokeball when he quickly call out to it. "Bronzor help us out," he call out his Pokémon who is Bronzor who have flat, circular in blue-green with six blue sphere bulge from its rim. It has two round, yellow eyes with large nose that shape like a sphere surrounded by four small circles in it centre. Behind its back got a crest resembling of an herb when Bronzer making a 'bronze-or' to sound to him.

"Gennai!" he quickly call out to him and this time he finally hear his call when Gennai look behind his shoulder. "What are you doing?"

"I'm taking a walk in the ancient ruin," he answer out to him.

"But we don't know what's lied beneath that temple. It may contain trap to warn of an intruder," he highly concern from him knowing that he is right about ancient trap was left out by ancient people. Who knows what it's instore of it, including off world people and unknown Pokémon.

"Relax," he said to him when he smile to him. "Did you still have Luxray with you?"

"Well, yeah I have it," he said to him that he got an Electric-Pokémon with him during his traveling. "Why of it, exactly?"

"Because you know that Luxray got incredible eye sight ability to see though wall, including traps," Gennai replied to him when Oikawa is now totally dumbfounder that he totally forget that Luxray got incredible eyesight to see thing. He must have distract to see the hidden temple in closer range which he totally forgotten about all this when Edmund comes along with all equipment they're require.

"Sorry I took so long," he apologise to them. "I got some equipment from require statement."

"That's okay," Oikawa accepted his humble apologise to him when he reach out his Pokeball. "But first, Luxray!" he called his trusted partner when his Pokeball comes out and inside a Pokémon is resemble of a lion but smaller with blue and white fur with red and yellow eyes with black long tail with star-shape at the end of his tail. When his Pokémon shout out

"Luxray!" a Pokémon name Luxray who call out to him, while everything is ready to proceed.

"Right, let's get going!" he called to them when they're begin their journey toward the hidden chamber hoping to find any clue or detail to find more about Arceus and unlock some more secret about the origin of Pokémon and finding more secret about Arceus.

* * *

Later at night when something happen in the main laboratory when huge explosion who destroy everything to create a sheer chaos when dozen of wild Pokémon are running for their life that something spokes them for a reason when few dozen of wild Flying-type Pokémon are letting lose in the sky when amount of smoke lets loose from the main lab to create a sheer madness.

Gennai along with his trusted assistant and their Pokémon are quickly already got out from their laboratory. Thankfully that everyone is safe and sound now from that dreadful explosion they're having today. Oikawa have never seen such incredible power he never seen before in his life nor could Edmund and Gennai. Ever since they're begin their journey toward the under path to find more facts and detail when they found a remote discovery during their absence. They're all right took lots and lots photo, video and of course they manage to bring one souvenir for their research project, so that they find more about it. Until, when a mere explosion that destroy everything within. Fortunately no one got seriously hurt or sudden injuries from that explosion.

Once the fire is continually lose in the lab before the fire brigade comes along to clear the fire along with their Water-type Pokémon to clear out the fire with their Water Gun attack to sort out the fire.

Gennai look at the fire and see that his lab is gone up with smoke to create fire. He remain calm and logic to know what happen since they got a curious artefact from their important discovery since they were deeply surprised during their underground investment when they found incredible discovery that they're seen anything this before in their life when they got everything they're requiring and now everything went up in smoke.

"Who could done something to our lab?" Oikawa wants to know who could done this while the fire is continually raging on while the fireman and their Pokémon are continually sort out the fire.

"I don't know," Edmund admitted to him. "One minutes we're in the lab and the next minutes there was a fire."

"Did you manage to get something information before everything went to smoke?" Oikawa need that information for Gennai researching when Edmund quickly nod to him from his relief. "Thanks goodness, that our research is safe and secure before everything went loose."

"What about that statue?" Edmund want to know that discovery is safe and secure.

"It's been taken to another lab so that many scientists and professor can find more about that object," he answer out to him about that discovery is safely transport. "Mind you, the statue is like I'd never seen anything like this before in their life. It's almost like human with wings."

"Yes," Edmund is quite agree with him. "That statue is highly unknown to us since we're got here. I mean, ever since we found it and decided to take it to continually our researching and yet I'm puzzling to know about that statue was somehow connect to Arceus. It's doesn't make any at all."

"That we need to know," Oikawa replied to him when he look at Gennai and the fire. "Gennai? Do have any statement to know about all this?"

Gennai watch and continually see that the fire have destroy everything in front of him. His home, his main pride and his personal labs is now all in smoke. He already ignore Oikawa's word about statement, but sadly when he look at the lab and his home, well his personal home is now up in the smoke along with facts and detail about other Legendary Pokémon across different region from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos and of course Alola Region to find more about different legend and myth across different region. But he didn't know that Edmund got all facts and data about different Legendary and Mythical Pokémon as a backup unit. Oikawa know the pain inside Gennai that his lab is like his home to him ever since he got a job working for Professor Gennai about 4 years ago before Edmund comes along to see that their labs was destroy was totally in blaze.

"Gennai," Oikawa said to him. "I know understand this is your home, but all your data and facts are safely secure when Edmund quickly downloading from it before the fire started. But, we need to know who could have done this," he watch the fire still roaring in smoke and ruin.

"I thinking . . ." Gennai finally said his world. "I thinking that someone who doesn't the discovery secret from what we discover. If my theory is correct, that mean IT'S watching over us for some time since from the beginning. I'm believing that whoever they are, must something to do with Arceus' most trusted complain since the dawn of Pokémon was born.

Unknown to them, while the fireman along with Team Pokémon, above way from firing lab, when an unknown figure is watching them for some time, seeing smoke, and sizzle at the same time. An unknown figure with two wings with breed red eyes with vampire-look teeth in grinning looks feature to see the lab is now burn into a crisp. HIS task is now completed so that any HUMAN can't unlock the secret about Arceus' most trusted complain and his most trusted friend since before the world of Pokémon ever exist long ago before this world was born along with human and Pokémon ever made during that period of time and now HE'S back and only this time HE wanted revenge on the one he been looking for over since the dawn of creation.

* * *

 **That was my first Digimon and Pokémon crossover edition. The reason why cross over the second part, because it's contain spoiler alert so that I can't type to know what inside that hidden temple. It will have to wait for a long time in future chapters.**

 **Anyway I decided that Gennai and Oikawa are now professors because those two wants to know all the facts about Legendary and Mythical Pokémon across different regions, so that why I decide to have both of them to be a Pokémon professors.**

 **Anyway, the next story would be before or after Christmas. So in the mean time, Merry Early Christmas to people and children in the world. Merry Early Christmas to you all.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon and Pokémon**

 **Sorry I took so long, anyway enjoy chapter 1.**

Chapter 1: A Receiving News

XX years later.

It's such a beautiful day in Alola region in Melemele Island, home to one of the four Guardian Pokémon Tapu Koko, who protect Alola region from certain battle. Alola have no Gym Leader, Elite Four and no Champion for such a long time since, but they do have Island Challenge and yet they do have Island Captain and also Island Kahuna. Many trainers who would come here knowing that Alola have no Gym Leader, nor Elite Four, only Island Captain and Island Kahuna, it may look like Frontier Brian, but here in Alola is very, very different to compare other region.

In Melemele beach where many people are playing in such great day to have excellent hot weather where many people are enjoying their Ride Pokémon Sharpedo for giving them an excellent joyride with excellent speed they're having. Some of them are having an excellent time taking an extra relaxing in the shade to give them some raise. Some of them were extraordinary and some were very surprised to see different form of Exeggutor that it have long neck with a tail behind it back. Of course here in Alolan Region are now called Alolan Exeggutor are very different to compare normal Exeggutor from different regions, while they carrying on walk to get moist from the sun to get amount of heat to keep themselves warm to feel the heat that they love.

Meanwhile, other people are enjoying playing in the sand to create a sandcastle or playing in the water knowing they love to have a good splash knowing that Alolan Region is very hot knowing they need a good water to cool them a bit and also some wild Pokémon usually come to Melemele beach in Hau'oil City, one of the largest city in Alolan to get some rest or just playing with their friends.

As always when two boys are playing in the beach along they're enjoyed playing in the sand to create an excellent sandcastle as possible they can build. The older boy who helping with his little brother to create a best sandcastle they could. They got some water to allow moist from the sand to hold the sand quite steady. There both wearing their swim truck in Alolan colour. The older boy wear clear blue with light line on them and youngest boy who wear green and white swimming truck on them. There both really enjoy playing in the sand since their parents have decided to take them for a holiday when they decided to found a suitable region, Alolan Region, very far away from their hometown since they decided to pack their thing and straight to the airport, got on an aeroplane for over 2 hours and next there finally arrive in Alolan to get plenty of rest and relaxation during their long works since then.

Both boys are enjoying playing in the sand along with one Pokémon who's helping ever since. The older who happen to be eight years old roughly with shaggy spike blond hair with blue eyes, his little brother got same hair colour and same eyes colour as well. They're practically enjoy playing since they're arrival in Alolan region and they love it.

"What do think, Yamato/Matt?" said the small boy asking his brother Matt, knowing they made a best sandcastle as possible they can think.

"I think it looks great," Matt replied to him. "Mind you, it took us about 10 minutes to get straight knowing that the sand won't standing still since me and Riolu are getting some water so that sand is getting lots of moist from it, right Riolu?"

"Riolu!" said a Pokémon name Riolu, who is equal size to Matt little brother name TK/Takeru, well less young from what they expected. Riolu is Matt very first Pokémon since his parents got him a Pokémon egg when the egg is hatch when Riolu comes along. They found out that Riolu is very rare Pokémon from their hometown in Sinnoh, knowing that Riolu is very rare to find one these day since many trainers are trying to get one, but they are very rare to find one.

Riolu is almost a humanoid feature but his face is almost like a baby wolf with small blue colour with black torso, legs and his tail with yellow collar. He also have black surrounding feature that surround his red ruby eyes that he almost wearing a mask from what TK said about even Matt thought it about as well. But hey, at least they made friend with Riolu when they found that Matt's Riolu is however a boy, which they don't know how they found out when their parents have to exam him in further need when they told him, it's a boy.

Both boys are delighted to have Riolu as a family when TK realise they need something missing for their sandcastle display. It's not a companion, no, no, it's just having a bit of fun knowing their on holiday since school is finish before summer term comes along. Matt look at him, seeing that TK seem to be upset.

"Hey, what the matter bro?" he ask his little brother.

"Huh?" TK quickly snap his daydream when he caught something in his dream. "Oh, we need some shells, to make our sandcastle more pretty, you know colourful."

"I get it now," Matt replied to him when he look at his Pokémon partner. "Riolu, can find any seashell lying in the sand, so that our sandcastle is nearly completed?"

"Ri Ri," Riolu acknowledge to him knowing that Riolu can understand human speeches by using aura that surround Riolu since their auntie have told them about Riolu mystical aura that surround him. Riolu quickly running to see any seashell are lying in the sand while the brothers are still busying in the sand to make sure their sandcastle is nearly completed.

Their dad is watching them, knowing that he still love them ever since. Of course he did see Riolu is getting some seashell to make sure their creation is nearly complete so that he might take some picture for their family's book album. Their father, Hiroaki Ishida who have brown hair, less short with dark eyes. He's working in station that he's spending extra amount of time since his boss have given him a permission to allow him and his family are going on holiday for 3 week times since he's been working so hard that his boss have decided him to get some rest and spend quality time in Alolan. But thing are not according to plan when, he dose off when he taking a nap without watching them, but he reliable on his oldest son knowing that Matt got well in hand to look after while he taking a good nest from his relaxation.

His wife, however is getting some refreshing when she wear her light pink top with very long skirt that toward her ankles. She did wear her beach hat, along her sunglass so that she did have excellent time in Alolan since coming this way from Sinnoh, knowing she work so hard a journalist to uncover the truth that lies beneath in every region to wrote now an article. Her sister, however, she do enjoying coming to Alolan since her sister children wanted her to coming along. Of course she couldn't resist knowing she love them ever since they were babies. The boy's mother, Nancy/ Natsuko along with her sister, the Champion of Sinnoh Cynthia along with her trusted ace partner Garchmop the Mach Pokémon knowing that many trainers in Sinnoh who would dare to challenge to her knowing that her Garchmop is one tough Pokémon to beat. The legend say, well rumour that Cynthia got something remarkable on her discovery so that she can't spread the entire world that she found something during her traveling. Except her sister knows about it, so that she decided to keep it as a secret. Both of them got blond hair, well, Nancy got caramel blond hair and blue eyes and Cynthia got very long light blond hair and light grey eyes colour knowing they got different eyes from their parents side of the family no doubt about it. Cynthia is also wearing baby blue Alolan top with long dark grey trouser with red ruby sandals she's wearing today. They're both enjoy getting some refreshing drink knowing they love exploring in Alolan region since they arrive here about few days ago since Nancy's husband told her and his kids that they're going to Alolan region for their holiday.

The kids wanted to bring Auntie Cynthia to come along knowing she's still part of the family, of course she can come here for their family holiday. Ever since they saw Cynthia's most trusted Pokémon Garchmop since Matt and TK were deeply surprised to see Garchmop along with other Pokémon she have like Gastrodon, Glaceon and Milotic that they adore her Pokémon ever since. That's why they bring Cynthia to continue playing with her Pokémon, well the youngest of the family wanted to play and to have fun, even her oldest nephew who love Pokémon as well. Of course human love Pokémon ever since their ancestors love Pokémon ever since.

Nancy/ Natsuko is watching her boys, knowing she still love them ever since they were born. Her sister Cynthia knows she is quite confidence since she is now the Champion of Sinnoh for such a long time when she said to her.

"You seem always looking out on your boy," Cynthia said to her while she taking a slip on those famous Alolan's drink.

Nancy exhale her beneath for a few moment. "I can't imagine that my boys love playing in the beach. I mean travelling all this way from Sinnoh was completely outer bounce since we got here since they adore it so much."

"I can't say," Cynthia highly agree with her sister while she still drinking. "I can't say that your husband is taking out of a jobs when," she notice her brother-in law arm is lower down that mean he's taking a nap. "He decided to get some rest."

"About time," Nancy muttering to herself when she taking a slip and grazing on her boys. "Matt, does somehow protecting his little brother from bullying. Like that time when he manage to stop that bullying kid name what-his-name Steven what-he-was since I can't remember his name since I heard what happen in TK's school."

"Well, who can blame them?" said Cynthia, "I honestly to be believe that some sibling can be over protecting knowing that some brother or sister can be quite vulnerable to look after them in certain need. I'm sure that Matt can look after him, but Matt need to let it go so that his brother need to defend himself, but it's depending on Matt's choice to know when or when not to let it go from his over protection, but still they do have excellent bond between those two. I'm sure they'll look out each other while they got older and also finding a right person," a soft giggle on her. "You know what I'm saying."

"Funny, there is a rumour I heard about in their school," Nancy just reminder since what happen. "Preparedly, you see I heard in Matt's that he almost fell in love with a girl."

"No," Cynthia couldn't believe her eyes that her oldest nephew is almost fell in love with a girl. "Surly you must be joking."

"That's what I thought when he come home last week when he's face was almost red like someone who kiss him on the check," Nancy almost giggle to herself. "Oh get this, I heard that one of their parents, you know Tai's mom, for instant."

"Oh yes, I remember her," she quite vaguely when she drop her youngest nephew to pre-school when she saw Tai's mother Lilly, Lilly/ Yuuko Kamiya just outside the pre-school entrance when she saw her in mostly since she saw her. "What about her?"

"Well, she told me that her daughter, Hikari/ Kari when my son made friend with her," she replied to her. "When she told me that my son is making quite a pair between those two."

"Oh my," she almost laugh to her. "It's best to between ourselves so that we won't tell them once they got older."

"Deal," she accepted her sister not know when she going to tell them about their small crush. Except that they may good enough to come around to talk each other, when they got her older enough so that she can keep an eyes on them.

"Of course, however since both of them love Pokémon when they adore with my Garchmop along with my other Pokémon."

"Yes, they do love Pokémon," Nancy admitted to her. "But still, I'm not sure when or when not I decided to allow them to be a Pokémon trainers. I mean since Matt got Riolu for a change, but I'm not so sure what Pokémon for TK's, I know he wanted one so that it's part of the family. But becoming a trainer is very difficult to me to let go from one of them especially Takeru that he doesn't want to leave his brother, but still he usually go to be knowing I'm his mom. But still, it's mom decision to know when or when not to accept their children to become a trainer. So, Cynthia, what should I do?"

Cynthia knows that her sister can be overreacting knowing it's tough decision, like the time when she was trainers when she have a Gible to look after with before it's before Evolved into Garchmop when she is now the Sinnoh Champion with exotic battling skills, that why many Trainers wanted to battle her and becoming a Champion or take down one of the Elite Four. She slowly rethink herself and retrace like before knowing she dealt this before like the wedding, ready becoming a parents and stuff and all when she explain to her over and over again in each other. But still, Nancy is somehow overprotected knowing she still love them.

"Well, for started look at them," she explain when she look at Yamato and Takeru are playing in the sand when Nancy look at her. "See how, both brother are having amount of time knowing they love Pokémon since they met Riolu. No matter, what life they will chose they'll stick into one path they would desire when they grow up and fulfilled to achieve their goal. You must understand Nancy, whatever they're choice to be as they wanted to be, it is their choice to decide not your own.

Nancy look at them, seeing they're playing in the sand, while Riolu is getting some seashell for the castle display. But, what if Cynthia was right change, if Matt still wanted to be a Pokémon Trainers and so is TK. Sure they love Pokémon, but what happen after they done, they still have not sure what they become next. Either way, Nancy still loving them like her own personal treasures and of course her precious babies.

* * *

"Yeah, everything is fine since I'd got here," Oikawa said to someone while he continually walking Hau'oil City. He's wear traditional Alolan get up in two different verity shade of aqua green with Alolan Exeggutor on it with smooth light pale orange short with thin white line at both side of his short and also wear white sandals.

He did arrive in Alolan about a week ago on very important vacation since he's been working so hard in his new laboratory since what happen long ago. Since he has been working so hard about so many years when he decided to take some holiday for his relaxation and also study about four Guardian Pokémon that he heard about them in each different meaning since he got here in short them briefing to find out more about them and find out any connection on that discovery long ago. They find out that most region got that same stature and yet what are the connection between other Pokémon and that unknown guardians? The riddle of that guardian must be the key to relate to the Alpha Pokémon. But, now Oikawa is on very important vacation from his long relaxation he having and yet he got a call from his cross-transceiver since he got in Uvona Region which it is come in handy for him.

"Of course I'm on holiday to get some R&R you know what I'm saying."

" _That's good to know,"_ his friend Edmund respond to him in cross-transceiver when he reiving his call to him. _"Anyway, where you going to study to find more about those four Guardians in each island?"_

"Not yet," he replied to him. "I'm still working on that. Anyway luck to find any clue or source about any connection from different region?"

" _Well Professor Gennai did however find out more clue about any connection during his research in Kalos Region about Mega Evolution,"_ he explain to him. _"But still he was hoping to find any Mega Stone to understand the theory about Mega Evolution but still he decide to find out more about any connection on that unknown Pokémon we're discovery long ago."_

A chuckle giggle from him. "That's Gennai. Always thinking straight to know any mystery connection that relate that unknown Pokémon. Did he found something about X, Y and Z you know Legendary Pokémon in Kalos Region, or leading toward his dead end?"

" _Half and half,"_ he answer out to him, _"since on his journey about any connecting problem he totally bumper to find any new connection that's for started. In the meantime I hope you find any connection to know about four guardian to know any connection about the Ultra Wormhole to know about them and yet find out any connection you know what I'm saying since you got here in Alolan Region."_

Once Oikawa looking at him when he heard something in Melemele beach when he saw a Riolu that it's looking for something like seashell when he notice some seashells underneath it arm. He thought it could be a wild Pokémon, knowing that here in Alolan region that Riolu is very rare and yet he thought that this Riolu does have a trainer when someone is calling to him.

"Hey, Riolu," said a boy voice in few miles distance, "we need those seashells for our sandcastle, while we finish find those seashell."

"Ri Rio," Riolu acknowledge to his trainer and quickly running back toward them while Oikawa is looking at him knowing he was caught distractive but he already found out that Riolu does have a trainers from this curious thought about it in short term ago when suddenly he quickly snap out from trans-out when Edmund said to him.

"Huh? Oh wait yes, sorry I was totally distractive by another Pokémon," he apologise to him when Edmund replied to him in short term noticed. "Yes, yes I understand that Gennai wants facts, detail and information about all Legendary Pokémon. But, in Alola Region that they're only got few short Pokémon including Ultra Beast from the Ultra Wormhole."

" _Did you contact with the Aether Foundation about any information regard about Four Guardian Pokémon?"_ Edmund ask to him in cross-transceiver.

"No I haven't since I got here," he answer out to him. "I was just about to contact to them so that I will tell them any information about the Ultra Wormhole to see any connecting about our discovery long ago."

" _What about the Dimensional Research Lab?"_ Edmund ask him about that station.

"Relax," he said to him in cross-transceiver. "I'll make a phone call to them so that I can ask them about very important question to know about it as well. Anyway, I'll contact to you once I finish my small studies, than I'm getting some relaxation."

" _Okay, Oikawa,"_ said Edmund. _"You get some relax while you away. I hope you will contact us sooner or later."_

Oikawa softly grin at him knowing that Edmund is a good friend to him. "Yes, I know. I talk you later, once I'll get the information data from their permission."

" _Sure do,"_ Edmund replied to him. _"See you."_

Oikawa switch off his cross-transceiver and look back in the sky and think so hard to know about their discovery long ago. He's still wondering to know about what happen on the other day since the fire destroy their research lab, good thing that Edmund got a spare copy as a back unit, but still he can't put his finger up. Once he's having his deep thought, he decide to head back to the hotel to get some relaxation from his holiday and also get some research studies about four Guardian Pokemon in each different islands.

* * *

Later at night when Oikawa is sitting down the hotel room chair in his apartment room since he got his room after his arrival in Alola. He was sitting down checking any information about four guardian Pokémon knowing he was quite interesting about them to find more about them during his arrival. He slowly take a slip from Alola famous drink and carefully place it on his stander and continually to monitor to see any clues about any connection information for his discovery. He continually study to know what information in Alola's history hoping to see any clue from their discovery they'd found long ago before a massive fire appear out of nowhere. But still, he's not sure who or what could the fire started when the fire brigade are begin to work to find a cause of his problem, so far they found the cause on this. They thought it was a Pokémon, and yet no Pokémon have never reach their laboratory nor any Pokémon can use their fire move to make is accidental when they didn't found any surveillance camera to know who could have done this. But still, that was happen years ago, before they move to their different laboratory was not that far from their old lab.

Oikawa is still busying continually his study when suddenly he saw something on his research project when he saw something an ancient picture when he saw four guardian in each different colour, the yellow one who resemble of a rooster is Tapu Koko, Guardian of Melemele Island, the pink one who resemble is Tapu Lele, Guardian of Akala Island, the red one who resemble of a bull is Tapu Bulu, Guardian of Ula'ula Island and the last one the blue one who resemble of a swordfish name Tapu Fini, Guardian of Poni Island. He was deeply surprised to see that four guardian Pokémon are gathering into one he saw something else slightly in the middle that their discovery Pokémon are battling against those things who look like jellyfish from what he describe. He never seen anything like this before in his life and yet he's not sure why from what he discovered. He could ask the historian of Alolan region to know any information about this picture that could be a discovery and yet he's not sure why four guardians from each island are battle against that jellyfish Pokémon and some other Pokémon which he never seen before.

He keep having a deep thought to know what their connection and why the people of Alola are worship four guardians and why they didn't that discovery? Something is not right since the people of ancient time didn't worship that one. What is going on from what he thought about it when he carefully examining it when suddenly he heard a powerful explosion from his nearby in sudden shock and surprise to hear an unexpected explosion appear out of where. He quickly rushing toward the windows when he saw a smoke coming from the city. He was deeply shock to see that someone who could something foolish when someone told them that a group of Team Skull, a Gangster origination who cause nothing but trouble, of course he's going aware about this knowing that Team Skull is nothing more than a stander bullying.

Once he saw smoke and fire at the same time in shock when suddenly something have just bypass him when Oikawa look at it and yet a great shock when he saw, one of the Guardian Pokémon, Tapu Koko, Guardian on Melemele Island. It's have black body with sapphire eyes colour with orange spike mane behind it's back with two large plate on both arm that resemble of a rooster from what he describe in his personal thought in pale yellow with white mark that form a shape like a rooster and yet something it's not right from what he thought about it. It like that Tapu Koko is fought to someone when it's use Discharge at someone which he can't see to know who it up against when suddenly a dark energy beam that fire toward Tapu Koko and someone it dodge away from that sheer power that Oikawa have never seen anything like this before in his life. Tapu Koko fought it's very best to stop the unknown when it use Discharge once more but it miss when another dark energy fire toward when Tapu Koko is quickly use Withdraw to protect itself, but it won't work when another beam fire toward it, but still stranding, weaken but still standing.

Oikawa have never seen that a legendary Pokémon is up against something that he cannot describe it. He quickly look back at his work laptop and see that picture in closer look when he saw something in that picture, an unknown shadowy figure who given command against four Guardian Pokémon. How come he didn't see that coming? Unless it was an invisible in his naked eyes. If that picture what happen long ago in Alolan region and yet why Tapu Koko is battling someone unless of course it have to be something much, much worst from what he realise. He may have no clue, or any connection from this discovery. If Tapu Koko fought someone in that battle, that could mean is that their enemy have return once more.

* * *

Later that day, Cynthia receive a dreadful news from Officer Jenny, doctor and nurse who work in Alola Hostipal that her sister and her husband didn't made from that dreadful accident since she promise to look after Matt and TK when they decided to go out for a night visit before they come back right around after midnight. Cynthia have never felt so upset before in my life since the death her sister and her brother- in- laws. It's reminded herself when she lost her father when she and her sister were teenager in their day before Nancy met her future husband in several years ago. Now, she lost them both.

A doctor who told her that they're tried everything they could before they put in the medical bay, when their heart is maximum rising when they tried CPU, until it was too late to save from unexpected explosion since what happened today. She learn that other people are critical injured, some didn't make it from that blast that they believe it was Team Skull who doing for their selfishness behaviour they'd caused it. But they don't have any proofs or lack of evidence to know what cause of this since they heard an explosion in mid-nowhere since nearly before midnight. Many Pokémon were quickly serious injury where Nurse Joy is looking after them when she and her assistant Blissey and Comfey are doing their best to look after them. Most of them were . . . didn't make it from that sudden blast.

Cynthia is now feeling less sorrow from amount of pain that her sister is gone when a Doctor told her to get some rest in Alola Hotel and decided to get some earn rest knowing losing a very important family is one of the saddest part in human history, including the loss of their Pokémon is also the saddest part in history. She don't know what do to since the moment she got here in Alola about few weeks ago. Now, everything is now ruining. A doctor told her to tell their kids knowing that their mummy and daddy didn't make it from the blast knowing it is the right thing to do.

Cynthia knows, but can she tell them if she have strength enough to tell them? Of course Cynthia is a Champion in Sinnoh, but the pain that sorrow her. She have to tell them, until Officer Jenny notice someone is overheard when she said to her.

"Madam?" Officer Jenny said to her when Cynthia look at her in confusing state when she pointed at her behind when she quickly turn from her behind and see Yamato/Matt and Takeru/TK are standing right behind her.

She did told them to in the relative room while she promise her to come back. Instead they're ending up in tear when they overheard that their parents didn't make it. Even TK is very, very upset that he lose his mummy and his daddy, knowing he miss them a lot even Matt is trying to keep cool and try to hold up in tear, instead he can't help it since he learn that his parent is now gone. Cynthia quickly rushing them and give them a hug to support when young TK is crying, sobbing, including Matt as well, when Cynthia is calming them. Riolu, giving Matt a pad behind his back that he too understand the feeling about losing a family knowing that Riolu know them for some time.

Once they're both crying when Cynthia made a vows to them.

"I promise, I will look after them," she said to them as a promise. "I promise you two. I will take care of you, I promise."

And with that Cynthia made a solemn vows so that she will protect her nephews from sudden dangerous she will protect them as a start.

* * *

 _ **There you go, that's how Matt and TK lose their parents from that tragic explosion by Tapu Koko vs. the unknown. Anyway, I decided to that Riolu is a suitable choice for Matt, because Riolu is almost like Gabumon. I could chose Mightyana or Poochyena but I'd decided to have Riolu is a suitable Pokémon for Matt. Because Riolu is an excellent frightening Pokémon for him like WereGarurumon.**_

 _ **They're still Ishida Family since their parents was killed. So they're decided to be remaining family name.**_

 _ **Anyway, the next story is going to take a while. I can't tell what happen next, but it's going to take a while to create. And yet which Pokémon is suitable for Tai, Izzy, Sora, Joe, Mimi and Kari but not TK because his Pokémon is going to be unknown in very future chapter. So which Pokémon is suitable for Tai, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Mimi and Kari, just let me know which Pokémon is suitable to them. Just let me knows about it.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon and Pokémon**

 **Sorry I took so long, knowing time sure fly since what happen. Enjoy this story**

Chapter 2: Amazing Battle between the Champion and Trainer of Kalos

3 years later

It's been 3 years since the death of Matt/Yamato and TK/Takeru since what happen in Alola region when many people and Pokémon are serious injuries, well most of them didn't made from colliding battle that many didn't know it was a Pokémon Tapu Koko along with an unknown that the people of Alola are blaming on a origination name Team Skull for making an explosion but they didn't have a single prove that it was Team Skull's problem since what happen in Alola region. After what happen that rest of the world know what happen including those relative and family have lost a very important family member during the unexpected explosive what happen 3 years ago. Now the people around in different region have learn the horror what happen since then.

Young TK/Takeru who is now 8 years old during what happen to his family from that unexpected explosive that killed his mum and his father that he love them the most. He tried to forget what happen on the other day since his auntie Cynthia, the Sinnoh Champion have made a promise to him and his brother so that she'll protect them no matter what it will take. Young Takeru is reading a book about different stagiest and how to defeat your opponent with type advantage and type disadvantage and earn how to win and learning how to catch a Pokémon with a special device called Poke-ball. Despite he is eight-year old, but young TK is still learning how to become a trainer and learn how to get a Gym Badges in several town and earn a badges. He find it quite interesting to see how a trainers to earn so many badges, but according to a rule in Gym Battle, they must have at least eight badges before they earn enough to qualified in the League as the new Pokémon Champion, of course his auntie still top rank Champion that many trainers are doing their best to defeat her.

TK/Takeru is wearing his favourite colour two different colour of green hoodie with khaki brown short with yellow socks. He sitting in his own bed with several posters that he wanted, knowing he wanted a Pokémon trainer but the rule statement that; to become a trainer, must be 10 years old and getting their first Starter Pokémon in each type, Grass, Water and Fire. He also read about three great Starter Pokémon in different region, like: Kanto, where he learn about great best Pokémon like Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle. He look at them, which he find them quite cools from what he describe and those Pokémon were held by Professor Oak from Pallet Town. And he also look other Starter Pokémon like Jotho Pokémon: Chikorita, Cyndaquil and Totodile. He like those two which they were cool to see them in person in Jotho Region and those Pokémon were held by Professor Elm in New Bark Town and also Hoenn Starter Pokemon: Treecko, Torchic and Mudkip and those three were held by Professor Birch and yet those three are cute from what he look at them in book in picture and see it on TV from what he look it with his brother Matt and Riolu. And he saw Sinnoh Starter Pokémon by Professor Rowan are Turtwig, Chimchar and Piplup, which he find them cool and cute at the same time in each different opposite, those three were held in Sinnoh, knowing that is TK/ Takeru and his brother were born in Sinnoh Region.

Those Starter Pokémon he look at them are very rare, of course that several research that there most wild Pokémon of them, and there happen to be very rare to spotted in the first place. He also look Unova Region, which he been there before with his brother and Riolu with his auntie, Cynthia in Undella Town for holiday with his brother, along with his friends when their parents agree to come along in Unova Region. He never forget that he love the seaside, making sandcastle and getting some cool thirsty drink and having some famous ice-cream in different region. If he remember correctly from what Cynthia said different Starter Pokémon name Snivy, Tepig and Oshawott and they're all cute from what he look at them in books and TV in closer view. And the professor who look after them is Professor Juniper along with her father who also Professor Juniper as well. Both of them did a incredibly jobs to rise Pokémon nice and healthy to all trainers

Once he look at it before he look at the another page to see famous Kalos and Alola Region when he heard a knock from his bedroom door when he look at it and inside it is his brother Matt/Yamato who is now 11 years old and grew quite a bit with same wild hair with same colour eyes from his mother, before a great tragedy since what happen in Alola region. Matt/Yamato is now wearing dark green armless top with dark blue jean with white socks and behind him is his partner Riolu. Since Riolu is now part of the family and Riolu is Matt's Pokémon since Matt know him when he was a toddler and TK was just a baby back then.

"Hey Matt," TK/ Takeru said to him, knowing he got slightly older when his voice is still almost child from his sudden change. "What's up.?"

"Well, in case you didn't know," Matt said to him in different voice in cool expression, "that Auntie Cynthia's battle is just begin."

"Ri ri," Riolu agree with him with Pokémon-sound, knowing that Riolu is however Matt's Pokémon from the beginning.

TK quickly blink his eyes when he soon realise that Matt is right that his auntie battle is about to begin. "You kidding," he exclaimed out when he quick jump out from his bed and quickly make a dash and bypass, leaving Matt and Riolu stand guard.

Matt still love his little brother, of course since TK and himself wouldn't dream to see their auntie epic battle. Knowing her battle is impossible to bypass her ace Pokémon, Garchmop. Once Matt is smile upon himself, knowing his little brother always on the move, wanted to see Cynthia into action. Once he reopen his eyes when he saw a photo frame that standing on TK mini-table that near toward his bed with digital alarm clock when he approach that bed stranded and took it and inside it was his parents. Ever since what happen 3 years ago, when Cynthia is heading toward the hospital when both of them learn what happen since unknown explosion that killed many people, including few Pokemon as well. And his parents are one of them. Riolu understand his feeling, by using his aura to sense Matt's feeling. He too, what it's like to lose something who's really important to them, when he first saw them when Matt was a toddler. He will never forget since his parents have pass, including his brother and Cynthia, the Sinnoh Champion.

Once he look at the frame photo for few second when. . .

"Matt!" TK yell out to him when Matt is almost finch out that almost giving him a heart attack. "It's about to start. Hurry, you going to miss it!"

"All right, I'll be there as quickly as possible," Matt's respond to him, when he look at the final grazer on that photo and place back onto the lamp post and heading toward TK/Takeru in the main room. Riolu look at the photo and see Nancy and her husband knowing he's still miss them when his aura pick up when Matt is calling out to him. Ever since Matt's great-grandmother to check on Riolu vital health problem and checking his aura, until his body is 100% health and his aura are perfect same as well. Once he look at the photo frame, he soon catching up with Matt, knowing his aura is calling to him.

Matt is already enter the main living and see his little brother is sitting on the couch along with his friends. The one who is same age as Matt with lightly tan colour with spikey brown hair and brown eyes. His name is Tai Kamiya/Yagami who happen to be Matt's good friend to him. He wear blue T-shirt with orange stars on his sleeves, with yellow pocket on each side on his chest with three yellow buttons in the top over slightly longer yellow T-shirt with a turtleneck collar. He also wear brown cargo short with white socks. His sneakers is blue and white with yellow triangle are outside from Matt and TK's place and his Pokémon who happen to be one of the three Kanto starter Pokémon with primarily orange body with cream-colour and it's appearance like a reptilian with blue eyes with two small fangs that visible in its upper jaw and two smaller fangs in it lower jaw. It's also arms and legs are short with four fingers and three clawed and burn tail name Charmander who happen to be Tai's best buddy since his family went to the Kanto region to stay some distance relatives when one of them give Tai a Pokémon-egg and inside it was a Charmander.

But, he didn't come along when a young girl same age as TK/Takeru with short brown hair and brown eyes with yellow short with two white buttons in the top with pink scarf around her neck with pink pants with white. Her sneakers is red and white are outside from Matt and TK's place and her name is Kari/Hikari Kamiya/Yagami who happen to be TK good friend since they were little when they first met and her Pokémon who happen to be one rare Pokémon in Jotho region is small and cute with light yellow with round body with still encased in its eggshell in red and blue shape on it. It also have stubby hands and round feet with two toes each with black eyes and five spikes on top of its head that shape like a crown name Togepi, one few rare Pokémon that ever found in Jotho or in Sinnoh. Togepi however is a Fairy-type Pokémon which Kari love Fairy Pokémon, that they believe their mystical being. Since they're come back from Kanto to see their distance relatives.

Riolu have already rush back toward Matt and the others, when Matt is sitting down on the sofa when Riolu quickly jump toward his lap, knowing that Matt won't mind, knowing that those two are simple close since Matt's childhood. TK is on the other hands, he already greet them when he saw them in the living room, when he notices something is not right, knowing he miss another person who supposed to come here.

"Where's Sora?" TK asking his friend Kari to know what happen their friend, Sora Takenouchi who is a very good friend to her.

"Oh, she's not coming here today, because she got something else to do, so she send her regard," Kari said to him which TK is disappointed when Matt place his hand on his shoulder when TK look at him with a humble smile to him and TK smile him back.

Tai look at those two, knowing that both of them are siblings. He learn what happened 3 years ago when their parents was killed in unexpected crash in Alola region where many people and Pokémon didn't made it. The news was spread vital that it's infected many people to hear that dreadful, especially his parents that they heard the news when they arrive in the airport including Sora's parents as well. Once he look at them when the announcement begin.

"Hey, look, it's started," Tai said to them in cheering knowing that Tai love Pokémon battle to see on TV to see every match when the other look at the TV.

" _The time have come ladies and gent,"_ announcement speaker said to them. _"Who would be victorious in Championship title?"_

* * *

Many people are gathering at the Sinnoh league where thousands of fans and trainers have come to see the Championship title, to see who the trainers is the best so that many fans will cheer on their name. Last time, in the Sinnoh it was none other than Tobias and his Pokémon is none other than Darkrai and other Pokémon name Latios and yet he defeated all trainers with only his Darkrai and they remember that one trainers who defeated Darkrai, but the trainers are no match against Latios, one of the Heonn Legendary Pokémon, everyone know about it. Until, Tobias is now officially the winner of Sinnoh League. Now that Tobias is now a famous Pokémon trainers since my trainers wanted to battle with him. But Tobias is no easy task to defeat with only his Darkari.

But this time, it's going to be defeated when the announcement speaker said to them.

"The battle it so determined to see who the winner, facing such tough opponent since the ongoing match up, between two trainers in one championship battle between fellow trainers."

As many fans and trainers are cheering in second knowing they're pump up to see an amazing battle they wanted to see.

"First up, we got a trainer from the Kalos region with amazing Pokémon skills and battle when he complete in the Kalos as last year's winner in the Kalos League by none other than Calem!"

The fans saw that trainer on the left side who is roughly in-between 11 or 12 years old boy with blue jackets with white line with torque blue jeans with long brown boots up toward his ankle with clear blue laces with black bag that lower down toward his left side hip with dark cherry hat with cool look black sunglass with coal black hair with blue-grey eyes colour on him and on his left wrist it was a Mega Ring and inside it was Keystone. That would me that his Pokémon have got Mega Evolution bond during his travel in Kalos Region.

Many girls think that this trainer is super cute, cuter than Flint from the Elite Four from Sinnoh, knowing that Flint is a Fire-type Pokémon expert with incredible skills, but he lose against Cynthia during his out coming battlefield since Flint have manage to take down two of the her Pokémon and yet her ace Pokémon is really strong, but it was a good battle between those two.

"Now for all you have waiting since the dawn of time, out master of battle, the master of outstanding battlefield none other than Cynthia, the Sinnoh region champion!"

All trainers and fans are cheering to see their favourite champion in Sinnoh none other than Cynthia. When they all saw her coming out from the main hut when she approach out of it when the fans is cheering at her, knowing she is the best Champion. Cynthia is still wearing her grey basic clothing, that she's always wearing during her battle, with stunning grey coat with black puff that lowe down of her coat with black high heels. Many fans wanted to see two best Champion like Aldar from Unova or even Lance or even a famous movie star name Diantha who also Kalos Champion with her ace Pokémon Gardevoir with outstand Mega Evolution on her. They could do that, but according the rule, both Champion in different league cannot battle to determined who is the victor to see who the best Champion is. Which it was a no brainer at all.

Once they saw her coming from it when Cynthia approach the battlefield and see a trainers with a courageous smile that he is not giving up when he hold a Pokeball on his right hand, knowing he is ready. Cynthia is remaining calm without single emotion on her, since she defeated Lucian, Aaron and of course Flint and other trainers he already dealt with them, of course it was a fun battle she have to admit on herself to see what they're good at.

"Now, according to the rule in this week Championship Battle: each trainers must use three Pokémon and additional both trainers can substitute during the outcome on the battlefield," the announcement speak said to them in basic rule about Pokemon battle, to make sure the rule are safe to make sure that no one can't break the rule otherwise he or she will be disqualified. "Now, battle begin!"

"Now Garchomp, battle dance," she called out her Pokemon when she throw out when her Pokeball comes out and pop out a draconian Pokemon in primarily dark blue colour with red underbelly from the lower jaw to middle on it abdomen including undersides on its arm. It head look like a hammerhead with a golden star shape at the trip of its snout. It's also have large mouth with razor-sharp teeth and its feet got three white talons and each arm got single large white claw for a hand and a curved fins sprout from it arms, creating wing and it also have large dorsal fin and another one of it tail. It eyes are black with gold-colour lenses and that Pokémon is none other than Cynthia ace Pokémon, Garchomp the Mach Pokémon and her Garchomp is however a female that her dorsal fin are very clear while the male got small triangle cut that almost reach toward the top.

Once Garchomp is landing on the ground when she cried out that she wanted to fight when it's Calem turn.

"Now Chesnaught, you're up," Calem call out to his starter Pokémon in Kalos region when he quickly throw toward the battlefield when his Pokeball come out a mammalian Pokémon with prominent domed, armour-like shell. The armour is pale beige in colouration with four large spine jutting out of it back and also it armour is red and green bands with green outermost edge with an additional spine protruding from the armour over each side of it shoulder when it was connected by green breastplate. It also have fluffy white fur on its belly and fringing its face like a beard with small pink nose with three-pointed patch of brown fur on its short snout. And it's also have tail are banded with plates of armour and also it also got three brown clawed digits on its hand and its feet. And lastly that it have beige armour atop of its head like a helmet. And that Pokémon is none other than Chesnaught, one of three starter Pokémon in Kalos when he landing on the battlefield with crying sound that he too wanted to battle.

Many fans are speechless and awe to see such a rare Pokémon who originally come from in Kalos region.

"Wow, I can't believe my eyes, I'd never seen this Pokémon before in my life," announcement speaker is exclaimed out. "Lady and gentlemen, this is our first time to see this Pokémon straight put from Kalos region. Well this Pokémon can defeated Cynthia's Garchomp?"

"Now Chesnaught use Focus Blast!" he order his partner when Chesnaught is focusing his power so hard when luminous glowing orb appear from Chesnaught palm when he fire out toward Garchomp.

"Quick use Stone Edge!" Cynthia quickly command her when Garchomp quickly unleash ball of stone in sharp pointed and fire out toward Chesnaught's Focus Blast and quickly ignite and blast out in quick second. Fans love explosive battle between two strong Pokémon, of course they know that Cynthia can win the battle.

"Now, use Seed Bomb!" Calem told his partner when Chesnaught quickly gather his energy and shoot out three medium large seeds coming out from his mouth in super rapidly in clear hit when dozen of pale white smoke that cause major damage on Garchomp. "All right!" he cheering to himself when he notice something it not right when the smoke is clear that Garchomp didn't take a lots of damage which Calem got under pressure.

"Unbelievable!" Announcement speaker cried out in front of the audience. "Her Garchomp haven't take damage from Seed Bomb. Look like Calem got major problem to withstand against Garchomp."

"Use Dragon Claw!" Cynthia tell her partner when Garchomp cried out when she jump in mid-air when Chesnaught look it her when her curved fin claw have transformed into clear glowing claw that shape like a dragon in three talon claws marks, when she quickly zoom toward it when Calem quickly countered before she make a direct it of it.

"Use Spikey Shield to defend yourself!" Chesnaught smash both fist together when green amour plate shield with four spike on it when Garchomp quickly swoop in when Chesnaught's Spikey Shield have manage to save himself from that attack when Calem is now deep relaxed, but trouble yet ahead on him.

"I'm most impressive," Cynthia said to him when Calem look at her. "Using a deference move to protect your Pokémon is a smart idea before it make contact with it. I'm most impressive since you won the Kalos league since last year's winning. Which, I'm deep surprise."

"Well thank you," Calem thanking her. "Me and Chesnaught have trained together for such a long time since he was a Chespin. Of course my buddy have manage to defeated several gyms in Kalos before we won in Kalos league. Now show me what you have got to defeat my Chesnaught."

Cynthia smile to herself when she closed her eyes for a quick second and quickly reopen it when she quickly said to Garchomp. "Use Stone Edge!" and Garchomp her command when several stone that surround her when Chesnaught is deeply confuse and shock from his overcoming when Calem quickly order him.

"Quick move away before you hit yourself," Calem quickly said to him, until it was too late the stone have made a direct contact to him when Garchmop quickly back away from that unexpected smoke appear from Stone Edge when few second later that Chesnaught have taken a lots of damage but barely standing still, even the audience were outstanding to see that Calem's Chesnaught have barely survive that Stone Edge.

"Well-well-well," Cynthia seem little bit surprise to see this. "It's seem that your Chesnaught is still want to battle, filling with determination."

"You got that right," Calem correcting to her when Chesnaught cried and roar out at the same time when Calem quick command him. "Now use Seed Bomb, once more time!"

Chesnaught unleash his same method before and quickly fire toward Garchomp in super-fast when suddenly, Garchmop quickly jump in the air, like a super-jet when both Chesnaught and Calem were exclaimed surprised when Cynthia smile upon them.

"Use Draco Meteor!" Cynthia quickly order her when Garchmop gathering her energy from her lower belly to amber glowing orange when Garchmop open her mouth with growl sound when she rose her head in the sky and quickly let go it energy when she shot out in the sky for quick second when suddenly that orange ball have quickly exposing it when it's rain down, only this time it's raining meteor. Draco Meteor is powerful Dragon-type move, more powerful than Dragon Rush and Dragon Pulse but Draco Meteor is beyond those move.

Chesnaught look at it in complete pressure and completely stun and yet almost froze to see so many meteor, when Calem said to him.

"Quickly use Spikey Shield!" he told him and Chesnaught quickly defend himself when colliding mayhem struck by and cause major damage on the battlefield, even the audience have ever seen such incredible that Garchomp is one tough Pokémon and witness to see Draco Meteor, one of the strongest Dragon-move.

Once they see horizon smoke in different shade of greys when Garchomp quickly landing on the battlefield when both Cynthia and Calem watch the horizon smoke to see that is Chesnaught survive or not. Everyone is making certain that Chesnaught will survive, until the smoke is almost clearing away when Calem almost saw Chesnaught that he couldn't see it when the smog is clear in clear second. Calem look at it to see that Chesnaught is still standing, hoping he survive that Draco Meteor when suddenly when he saw Chesnaught, only this time that Chesnaught is on the floor without a single movement with swirly eyes on him.

"Chesnaught no," he exclaimed out to him to see that Chesnaught is unable to battle.

"Chesnaught is unable to battle," referee confirm from his announcement with two separate flag when a red flag pointed out to Garchomp, "Garchomp is the winner."

"Amazing," announcement speaker exclaimed in excited cheering voice when the entire audience is cheering on that this battle is totally amazing from what they're seeing. "Cynthia use Garchomp using Draco Meteor one of the most powerful Dragon-type move and Chesnaught's Spikey Shield didn't stand a chance."

"Thank Chesnaught," Calem got a Pokeball from his belt, "you deserve a lots of rest," a glowing red energy beam shot out from his Pokeball like an energy beam when it caught Chesnaught armour plate and engulfed and return to his Pokeball and place back to his belt and quickly got out his second Pokeball.

"Now Druddigon, you're up!" He quickly call his second Pokémon when he quickly throw his Pokeball in quick second when his Pokeball quickly open it and come out it's a large blue dragon with medium-sized shape like thistle leave. It's also have bright red head is harder than a rock and very rough with ferocious pale yellow irises. Its arms are longer than its leg giving it the appearance of a hunchback. It's also have moderately-sized tail and sharp claws on both hands and feet. It also have a red three spikes on each arm, it shoulder and it tail and last it also olive ellipsoid scale running across its belly.

Everyone look at the Dragon Pokémon name Druddigon the Cave Pokémon, everyone is her about that Dragon, well most of them from what they thought about it since everyone saw it for their first time, some did see it in Unova Region during their some time period, so that's many people know about that Pokémon.

Cynthia look at it and see another Dragon Pokémon from Kalos Region. "Interesting," she said to him or to herself. "This Pokémon is quite unique from what I'd saw in Unova Region. So, show me what you have got."

* * *

Unknown in the far region when unexpected explosion have cause major in the research facility including the forest where many wild Pokémon quickly run away from that fire, knowing that fire is really, really burn will get server burn injuries. The explosion cause rapidly like a total mayhem in sheer chaos that something went wrong like something cause unexpected since what happen. Many scientist did however evacuate from that explosion bombardment in sheer rapidly.

Two Pokémon Rangers were assignment to look after the research station when they're up against unexpected assault which they're never seen before in their entire life. Two Pokémon Rangers, Solana and Kellyn. They're work together as a team during their rangers' mission to protect people and Pokémon at the same time. Solana is older teen with ruby colour eyes with pale light blue hair with professional ranger get-up and her currently ranks is Rank 3, knowing she work very, very hard to earn that ranks. She even brought her Capture Styler with her, knowing she will capture any wild Pokémon and use it for a quick second and realise back into the wild once their mission is complete.

Kellyn is also a Pokémon Ranger, one years younger than Solana. He have short brown hair with blue eyes and wear professional Pokémon Ranger outfit, and not only that he's a top rangers with different Capture Styler on him on his lower right arm since he pass so many different level when the Pokémon headquarter have decided to know Kellyn to be a top rangers in Ranger academy. Both ranger wear red jacket knowing their Pokémon Ranger. Solana got her Plusle as her partner since the moment they're first them in Ranger school.

Both of them were trying to capture it with their Capture Styler on it but it won't effect on it, when their Capture Disc is destroy, broken in several bits on the ground. Once they're trying to capture it, it quickly fled away from the outcome of the battlefield, when several Pokémon Rangers use their own Capture Styler to capture several Water Pokémon and use their Rain Dance to stop the fire. The fire last out for couple minutes when the rain is stop. Good thing that many scientists were safe and sound from heap of battle when several rangers quickly approach them.

"Did you capture it?" said one of those ranger said to them when Solana nodded sideway in deeply impale in sadden expression.

"We failed to capture it," she replied to them when several rangers were shock and surprised at the same time.

"Our Capture Disc is destroy that we're trying to stop it, but it have won't effect on it," Kellyn add on and explain to them, when another shock come on those rangers squads.

"How is that possible?" another ranger said to them. "Our Capture Disc is too allow capture any Pokémon that need to be recue from sudden threat. There's no way that Pokémon have no effect at all!"

"We thought it was a Pokémon," said Solana, "from what Kellyn and I agree on that. But we're found out that Pokémon is not a Pokémon, so we have no choice to know what it is then."

"Then what shall we do?" said a female Pokémon ranger.

"We're going to headquarter to give a current report and explain to the professor about this unknown threat we saw so that we're know what kind of threat we are facing," Kellyn quickly said to them about this dangerous threat that they have not sure what they saw, when all ranger agree on Kellyn suggestion.

At the above of the station where no Pokémon rangers didn't see it, nor their Pokémon sense it when an unknown forcer is standing at the mountain have seen everything as according to plan from what he saw the fire is slowly goes down a bit and see several Pokémon Rangers are talking to each-others from their sudden surprised they have today. It have manage to destroy those Capture Discs in clean second which it won't effect on it. HE is standing, observe them and see that those rangers are contact their headquarter and that would be HIS next target, so all he have to do is too wait in patient so that the Pokémon Ranger Headquarter is their next target and this is just the beginning.

* * *

"Unbelievable!" announcement speaker exclaimed out from his mouth when the audience is totally surprise and cheering at the same time to see that Druddigon is unable to battle with swirly eyes on it. "Cynthia's Garchomp have manage take down Calem Druddigon when Druddigon launch Dragon Tai, and then Flash Cannon when Garchomp quickly use Dragon Claw and then Brick Break in deadly combo to withstand Druddigon in clean hit!"

"Thank Druddigon," Calem call out to it when he hold his Pokémon, "you deserve a good rest for now," the same energy red beam that burst out from his Pokeball when the energy quickly return in quick second when Calem place his Pokeball onto his belt when he quickly got his last Pokémon in his belt and call out his last Pokémon. "It's all but nothing, now Charizard your up, next!" he quickly throw his Pokeball toward the battlefield when his Pokeball quickly burst open in quick out a draconic-Pokémon in primarily orange with cream underside from its chest. Its tail is long with sizable flame. It's also have long neck with small blue eyes along with raised nostrils and two blunt horns that protruding at the back of it rectangular heads. It also have tow fangs that is visible in its upper jaws and it have two large wings with teal underside sprout from it back and yet three white claws that its arm are short and skinny from it robust belly, when it guide down toward the ground with thunderous roar that caught into the stadium.

Many fans are very surprised to see Charizard and knowing this is Calem last Pokémon he ever used it, when suddenly . . .

"Ready Charizard," Calem respond to them when he use his Keystone from his Mega Rings when his Pokémon acknowledge to him, "Mega Evolution!"

His Mega Ring have somehow activates itself when Chaizard's breastplate which no one didn't see it that coming when it ignited itself when Charizard begin to glow in luminous indoor glow that engulfed it in blazing orange glow when its somehow transformation when the audience saw incredible power that they never seen it before in their entire life. When they saw Chaizard is start to change it shape into something new to see several new part have just coming out from it body until it's burst out in quick second when audience saw that Charizard is now Mega Charizard in same colour with three pointed horns on back of its head that middle on is somehow longer. Its snout is shorter with larger fangs and ridge of the nose. Its's neck is now shorter and its hand is now much smaller but it torso and legs are longer and smaller wing are no develop on its wrists while the wings are now larger with ragged edges. The back of its tail has large thorn with three smaller one near the tip which is now burn with longer flame.

Cynthia is quite surprised to see Mega Evolution and that odd emblem she just witness it Charizardite Y. She remember correctly there is another trainer with different Mega Charizard in black with luminous blue flame, observe that Charizard is Mega Charizard X with Charizardite X. Now, she up against Mega Charizard for the first time in history.

"Incredible," the announcement speaker said to them. "His Pokémon have somehow become newer improve Charizaid that I'd never seen before, According to this: this Pokémon is none other than Mega Charizard with the power of Mega Evolution!"

"Wow, that was cool," said one of the audience.

"You said it," said another audience agree with it to see an amazing scene to see Mega Evolutions in front of their eyes.

"So what do you think?" Calem said to Cynthia. "My Mega Charizard is one few Pokémon can achieve Mega Evolutions, knowing it stronger and more powerful from their original form, but let see it against your Garchomp. Now use Flamethrower!"

Charizard quickly roar out and fire out from its mouth with stunning flamethrower it have when Garchomp quickly jump up in the air when suddenly . . .

"Use Dragon Claw!" Calem quickly order his partner when Mega Charizard quickly unleash his claws of dragon in scale claw and jump up in the sky and chasing after her.

"Quick use Stone Edge to block that attack!" Cynthia command her when Garchomp quickly use her Stone Edge to fire it attack on Mega Charizard Y when it use break through Garchomp's Stone Edge attack with incredible fire power that it coming closer when Garchomp is standing guard.

"Now hit it, Charizard!" Calem exclaimed out from his mouth with so much pressure on him when Charizard have made a direct hit on Garchomp upper chest when the audience is well out surprised to hear Garchomp crying that it coming down from the sky. Cynthia remain clam knowing that Garchomp is one of her best Pokémon, knowing that she and Garchomp are very close when she first met Gible before it evolve into Gabite and then its final form Garchomp.

Once Calem saw Garchomp coming down from the ground when unknown to him when Garchomp quickly reopen her eyes and quickly landing it on the ground when Calem is now very surprising that Cynthia's Garchomp is standing when he grasp out when its Cynthia.

"I'm impressive with your Mega Evolutions," Cynthia said to him. "Even thought I was so surprised to see your Charizard have achieve his Mega Evolutions," she press her own KEYSTONE from her broch which no one didn't see it from the beginning, "but, let see you up against this," when a clear golden light appear from Cynthia brock that attract lots of audience. "Now Garchomp, Mega Evolve!"

Garchomp respond her call when her own keystone have somehow react on Garchmop's tail which neither of them didn't see it that coming. When Garchmop is somehow glowing in same colour from Charizard when it somehow transformer itself into something newer until it burst out in quick second with different height and weight with several feature become more angular from head and shoulders. It have now got five tooth-like spikes sprouts from each side from its abdomen and it have red spikes grow from its knees and yet it claw and fins on its arm are morph together to from a sharp into red blades.

Calem and the audience didn't know that Cynthia's Garchmop can produce its own Mega Evolution which no one didn't suspect a things since she become world famous which many trainers wanted to battle that no one didn't suspected a thing that Cynthia have power of Mega Evolution.

"I don't believe that Cynthia got her own Mega Evolutions which no one haven't see it or heard anything about for a long time!" announcement speaker in high exclaimed tone that many people and fans are so delighted and speechless is this their first time to see Cynthia's Mega Evolution for the first time in history in Pokémon chapter. "This would our first time to see Mega Garchmop for the first time in Sinnoh League!"

"I have no idea that her Garchomp can master Mega Evolution when no one didn't suspected a thing from what everyone is talking about," Calem is admitted to himself when he's almost sweating and also trying to relax from his sudden change. "But this battle would be a day to remember. Now," he order his partner, "use Dragon Claws!"

And Charizard did to use its same method than before it quick drive down toward it to make that attack won't take a hit. When Mega Garchomp quickly block with axe-like blade when its put out amount of pressure when both of them are hanging to a tread, neither one of them didn't give up from amount of bond they having from their trainers since they raise them from the beginning.

"Hang in there Charizard, you can do it," Calem cheer to him when a trap have been activities from Cynthia's cunning plan.

"Quick use Draco Meteor," Garchomp acknowledge her when she gather amount of energy from her underbelly when Calem quickly suspected from it.

"Quick move away," he quickly told him, until it is too late when Mega Garchomp have finally gather amount of energy from her and quickly unleash it from her mouth and shot up in the air and Charizard have somehow inside Draco Meteor, even Calem was totally surprised that he didn't see that coming when large glowing orb appear out from Garchomp's mouth, until it's explosive in quick with so any fallen meteor coming down from the sky, create total chaos that surround the battlefield when Calem quick his eyes, avoiding several dust that will caught into his eyes, only barely see. Cynthia on the other hands that she remain calm and still at the same time along with her Garchomp on her side. Once the smoke is clear second when Calem quick see that Charizard is stilling when he saw a giant blob that it's hard to see while the smoke is clear, until the announce have been declared that Mega Charizard that its laying on the ground and revert back into his normal self when Charizard's eye are swirly and dizzying at the same.

"Charizard is unable to battle", referee declared the winner, "Garchomp is the winner and the winner is none other than Cynthia the Champion."

"Unbelievable," announcement speaker is super high pitch. "Garchmop have manage to defeat all Calem three without taken damage from it. Who would you expected that Cynthia can be hard to defeat with her Garchmop at certain time like this? Who know that she can achieve Mega Evolution for the first time in history? Lady and gentlemen, this is one epic battle we have seen today, and for the first time to see Cynthia is using her own Mega Evolution in one epic battle we're seen today!"

"Thank Charizard you did your best," he use his Pokeball to return Charizard, "now get some rest," when he quickly calm down when he saw Cynthia's Garchmop have return to normal in quick second to see that Cynthia is one tough Pokémon Champion in the Sinnoh Region when he smile to her along with her Pokémon. Cynthia is on the other hand, knowing she won her championship title, but the promise she will protect her nephew since her sister death and her brother-in-law's. But the battle she having, is really quite a fun to see one epic battle that she love the most. But she still care on her sister's son that she still love them when she smile to all audience that Cynthia is still the Champion of all Sinnoh region.

* * *

 **I am very disappointed that no one haven't recvice any review suggestion theory to which Pokémon is suitable to Tai and Kari since I launch this chapter story. I am very disappointed at all from those have never got a chance to know which Pokémon is suitable to them. So, I'd decided that Charmander is suitable choice to him, knowing its have a clear resemble to Agumon in Digimon anime as for Kari, I'd decided to have Togepi not Moweth knowing that cat is almost like Gatomon, but since it's confirm in Sun and Moon game that Moweth got Alola Form like BlackGatomon for example. But, I'd decided to have Togepi is a good choice to her to have Fairy-type Pokémon with her knowing Togepi will become a stunning Togekiss like an Angel like Kari's Angewomon.**

 **Anyway, I'd decided that Cynthia to have Mega Evolution, since the game is out already since last years when I was shock that she finally master her own Mega Evolution and I thought right this would be so perfect to her to allow Mega Evolution and yet some of those move are really hard to choice so I'd decided use Dragon Claw, Stone Edge and Draco Meteor are her strongest attack in Pokémon Anime series. Calem on the other hands it base on the game character in Pokémon X and Y so I decided to put him as a guest in my story.**

 **Anyway, the next story is going to take a while, and please which Pokémon is suitable to Sora, Izzy, Mimi and Joe, so that I will know which one is suitable to them, so please let me know which Pokémon is suitable to them.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon and Digimon.**

 **Sorry I took sooooo long, writer block and troubling to think of to come up a good sentence to make an better version of myself. Of course this took me a very long time about a months or so. Anyway, enjoy this chapter and please no bad comment or judge my sentence, thank you.**

Chapter 3: A Turning Event

Tai along with his little sister Kari along with his buddy Matt along with TK, that they have seen anything from their point of views they're watch to see that Cynthia, Sinnoh Champion have won the battle with only with her Garchomp, her ace Pokemon and yet witness to see Mega Evolution for the first time in history to see Cynthia is using Mega Evolve against Mega Charizard from that trainer named Calem and yet they're saw everything from what they have seen throughout the entire scene since they're saw it.

"Unbelievable!" Tai exclaimed and cried at the same time. "Who know that your auntie have mastering Mega Evolution for the first time in history."

"No joke," Matt agree with him. "The truth is that I have no idea she's going to use Mega Evolution in front of the republic stand when all of them witness to see Mega Evolution with such incredible power I never seen before in my own eyes."

"You telling me," Tai add on to him. "And yet seeing that your auntie with her Garchomp is making her the strongest of all Champion in entire region, except however that this Alder you speak of that he got differential to compare from other Champion from different region."

Tai was right, ever since they're saw the national television about the Unova Tournament when they saw Cynthia up against one of the Elite Four, a Psychic user name Caitlin who happen to be a very good friend to Cynthia and yet she's also the representative owner and head of the Battle Castle in Sinnoh, knowing that Darach is the Battle Frontier so every trainers across the world are getting very, very confusing from what they'd seen. And also they saw another champion name Alder with his ace Pokémon name Bouffalant when they saw he's using Head Charge against one trainer name Trip with Serperior with just one move to knock it out knowing that many trainers in Unova wanted to beat defeat Alder and reclaim his title. They would love to see Cynthia vs. Alder, but according to the rule that Champion from different region cannot battle against to gain another title. So they're sit this one out from their public notice.

Matt on the other hands, knowing that Aldar is incredible, too strong from what he concern about Aldar battling tactic from their friend name Izzy that he know about Aldar's tactic about type disadvantage knowing that Aldar got mismatch Pokémon like Cynthia. Matt could be Aldar or even his auntie against her Garchmop knowing it's all part of fun to gain Pokémon expensive.

TK youngest of the family look at the main screen and see that his auntie is incredible strong to defeat Calem's Pokémon with just a single attack against him. That one day he could be a trainers, if he allow to have his first Pokemon he ever could.

"Did you see that Kari?" he asking her.

"Yeah," Kari replied to him. "Who know that Cynthia can be quite strong, right Togepi?" She ask her favourite Pokémon when Togepi is making a squawk cheap noise that it's love it as well, knowing Togepi is a Fairy Pokémon that many trainers believe that Togepi is a Normal Pokémon, but its turn out that Togepi is a Fairy Pokémon.

"I guess that Togepi really like you like a mother to you," said TK knowing that Togepi is a baby Pokémon and very rare to find one in different region when Kari giggle out to him, knowing that he's right that Togepi think that Kari is like a mother to it.

Tai on the other hands, continually speak to Matt about this epic battle that he love so much.

"Man that battle was almost to compeer from Kalos League when that kids up against Charizard was heap battle, one of the most epic battle I'd never seen before that make me fire up," Said Tai leaning back and gently stroking his buddy when he almost laugh out to himself. "Right Charmander?"

"Char," it speak out to him in happy entrainment when Tai giggle out to him, knowing these two are simple close since while he stroking him on top of his head.

Matt look at him, knowing those two, Tai and Charmander are good buddy like his own buddy Riolu knowing those two are simple close and making him part of the family. Of course his little brother doesn't have his first Pokemon, he always wanted a Pokemon that make him part of the family, but it going to take a miracle to find a suitable Pokemon to him to make him feel better and make him happy.

"Man, you should see that kid with his Greninja have sudden transformation with some epic skill that beyond of all Mega Pokemon," Tai continually said to him while stroking Charmander at the same time. "The kid should have won, but it turn out that guy with Mega Charizard was a sweet battle that I like, but still it was a good battle between your auntie against that trainer from Kalos."

"It was an epic battle, right Riolu?" Matt ask his partner.

"Ri Ri," Riolu cried at out to him, knowing Riolu wants to battle knowing his move are Force Palm, Reversal and Quick Attack, knowing he only got three moves. As for Charmander, he only got ember, scratch and also Dragon Rage and yet it haven't evolve since Tai have manage to train him to make him stronger, but it can wait for him for the time being.

Tai look at him and he see the guilt inside from him, ever since what happen 3 years ago was unforgivable since what happen in Alola Region when several people are critical injuries, including Pokémon as well. Unfortunately that only over 20 didn't make it and 8 Pokémon didn't make it as well. Many family or their distance relative are very upset to lose a family member when his family went to the airport to support Cynthia to learn what happen to them, even Sora's parents are also shock when they quickly heading toward the airport to see that Cynthia is not having a good time since 3 years ago.

It happen 3 years ago, after dreadful news happen in Alola region . . .

. . . His family were at the Sinnoh National Airport when they're waited for since they're heard a dreadful news in Alola Region, one of the most far away region on Earth. They're waited for them for the past couple of hours, knowing those plane takes a very long to waited, knowing it take forever for waiting them. Sora's along with her families come along when they heard the news as well. The Takonouchi's Families have also learn what happen in Alola that the Ishida couple have died in heap of explosion. They're all waited to for them in an hour and a half later when Cynthia comes along with two of her nephews along with Riolu.

There all quickly rushing into her and see that she's not having a good time and not in good shape that she haven't slept at all nor as Matt as well. Cynthia grandmother and also Matt and TK great-grandmother name Professor Carolina who also quickly rushing toward the airport and see that her grandkids is alright. But heaven that she's okay along with her great grandkids, except she lose her second granddaughter. That day when Tai have finally learn what is like to lose something is very important to them and he also he very forget to see Cynthia's eyes are still watery red, including his friends Matt as well, including young Takeru as well.

His families and the Sora's families are going to support them, knowing the death of two boys parents is unforgivable to lose both families who are need to them. Since after that, a funerals have taken place about a week or so. His parents are doing what they're can to support Cynthia and her families and Sora's families are also support her. Many journalists who happen to be good friend to Cynthia, so they're going to support her, knowing she's regional Sinnoh Champion and one of the strongest in Sinnoh.

They're all quickly rushing toward and see that Cynthia is not good so good when Tai and her sister saw her face, knowing that Cynthia haven't been sleeping nor as Matt as well. He almost remember when Cynthia grandmother and also Matt and TK great-grandmother name Professor Carolina who quickly rush to the airport and see them is in bad shape to see her grandkids to see their all right since what happened in the Alola Region. She quickly give her a hug knowing she lost another of her grandchild, Nancy and her grandson-in-law as well.

His family are deeply shock, along with Sora's families including himself and his sister. That's why his family is going to support them after they're been though the funeral, knowing they're going to need lots of support. Tai also remember when several journalist are who happen to be Nancy's close friend who going to support her family and Nancy's two sons as well, knowing they're good friend to them who going to support to be their personal reporter to Cynthia, Sinnoh Region Champion and she accepted them to be their personal reporter and journalists, knowing their Nancy good friends to them. . .

. . . That's why Tai usually come around to check on them, but still he can see that Matt is looking after his little brother, but their dream is to be a Pokémon Trainers to beat 8 Gym and get a Badges, but they're decide to give up their childish dream, instead they're decided to look after their families is their key motives. Of course Matt/Yamato was going to be a trainer, instead he'll look after his little brother from his time of needed.

Matt look at him, knowing that Tai is feeling lots of guilt during what happen 3 years can leave scars, including him and Riolu.

"Tai, are you alright?" Matt ask him. "You seem quite odd lately?"

"Odd? Lately?" Tai is nearly freak out from what his bud said to him when he scoff. "Come on, Matt, I'm just thinking a think back," his rubbing his hair when he's acting nervously lately when Matt make an arm fold, including Riolu as well when a confession take place. "All right, but not here, shall we take place else way?"

Matt nod at him, when he quickly said to his brother. "Hey, TK?" he said to him when TK/Takeru look at him. "I'm going out for little, so would behave yourself while I'm gone?"

"Sure," he acknowledge to him with a cheeky little smile.

"Riolu, I want you to check on him, to make sure everything okay?" Matt told his partner to keep an eye on him, knowing that Riolu got incredible aura that surround him.

"Ri," Riolu acknowledge knowing he is Matt and Takeru/TK, Pokémon but clarified he is Matt officinal Pokémon since Matt raise him for an egg and they're share close bond between those two. Once Matt have understand, Riolu language when he escort Tai along with his Charmander, knowing those two are simple too close from their point of views.

Once both older brothers left the living room, leaving their sibling alone, knowing they're can manage on their own, of course with Riolu supporting, knowing Riolu is a Fighting-Pokemon, and also make an excellent bodyguard to them, and knowing his aura will sense any presence in reach distance.

"Hey TK?" Kari said to him, when TK look at her.

"Yeah Kari?" he respond to her.

"Have you any thought what you want to do when you are older, like I don't know, something interesting you for a change?"

TK/Takeru is having a deepest thought, he remember in school about his future dream like 'what dream to do you want to be as your older?' That part is really make TK really confusing, knowing he wanted to be a Pokémon trainer, instead after he complete his quest, what else he can do next after he complete his journey?

"I'm not sure Kari," he replied from his admitted. "I know you wanted to be a Pokémon Top Coordinator, knowing it is your dream. Are you sure that your parents agree you wanted to be?"

"Of course my parents agree on that," Kari said to him. "Besides, if I find a very suitable Pokémon for, hoping I'll gain upper hand, right Togepi?" she rubbing it with a soft touch on her when chipping sound that make Togepi excellent and laughing at the same time. "And yet, you're still not sure what dream what's on your mind lately, TK? I mean, you haven't think about it one object that you love the most of. So tell me, what dream offer from your requiring?"

"Like I said Kari," He reminded to her one more time. "I still have no idea what's my dream is going to be and yet, I'm so certain which dream should I'd chose."

Kari sigh out from her mouth, knowing he is right from the beginning that TK's dream job is not going to be easy from what she think of it. Her dream is to be a Top Coordinator, when she saw so many live performance knowing she won't miss it each time, but still she's not what destiny lies on TK's mind, knowing he want to be a Pokémon Trainers, but he's not sure what happen next after he complete his journey. The answer he'll have to wait, once his dream is fulfilled, if he found one.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Pokémon ranger station, where all Pokémon ranger were trained to be a top rangers and also protecting Pokémon from their hazard horizon and stop those bounty hunter also known as Pokémon hunter who selling Pokémon in illegal black marketing from their greed. But thanks to Pokémon rangers, their jobs is too protect Pokémon from those who use them as a weapon or using to be their privates collection without using them for their highest bidder. The Ranger Station is bigger than any ranger station, it cross reference between summer camp and cadet camp knowing that Pokémon Ranger need to fit and stronger to produce more excise and gain more education to read more information about Pokémon.

Until a great explosion that appear out nowhere to be seen since Kellyn, Solana along with several other Pokémon Rangers have return from their debris mission when they're encounter unknown forces that have no effect with their Capture Styler, not even top ranger couldn't stop it as well. But they won't expected to see the same guest who destroying the labs and they didn't know it was following and create such chaos.

Many forest Pokémon run for their life that many Pokémon Rangers and Cadets are doing whatever they're can to secure any wild Pokémon from their blazing fire and quickly evocation the professors from inside the main resource labs. Most of them were heavy burn marks on their legs, arms, even some on their faces, but thankful there no heavy injuries or any broken. While few Rangers and Cadet are doing what their can to help the professors, few Pokémon Rangers are trying to use their Capture Styler to try to calm it down, knowing the smoke it's too hard to tell, of course thanks to advice from both rangers that their Capture Styler have no effort on it that their Capture Discs is destroy, broken into several bits that they're cannot tell who's belong to.

Once the Rangers look horrifying to see their discs is destroy, leaving to see an unknown figure with form a shape like a person wings with horn on top of it head from what they think, until it fled away in the smoke from what they're saw inside the haze of smoke. Some Ranger still using their Capture Styler and use several wild Pokémon to stop the fire, before it will spread out like wildfire. Good thing those Forest Pokémon can use Water-type Pokémon like Rain Dance to clear out the fire and though with Ground-type Pokémon like Sand-Attack can dissolve the flame and the fire is spread it out. Enough the rain is continually slowly down the fire and the rangers quickly help few professors who having few burn marks on them, knowing the pain is still hurting them from the unknown blaze itself.

Kellyn and Solana look at the Ranger Station and see nothing but half empty destroy and see what left of it and see that their childhood dream is nothing more than a burn cinder. Once they saw the station is half destroy and saw an elder man with grey hair, goatee beard and moustache with dark eye colour and wear light cherry red suit with yellow vast, light cherry red tie and wear professor lab coat. Both of them know who that man is since the day they're first met him as cadet before they're achieve as Pokémon Rangers and their daily mission. They quickly running toward a man when they quickly call out to him.

"Professor Hasting," both of them rush toward a man name Professor Hasting of the Pokémon Ranger academy.

Professor Hasting who work at the Ranger Station for the past over 40 years to study more about Pokémon across different regions that he know something, some of them that he mainly know about it. Knowing he's Ranger Professor to teach several Rangers and Cadets about important facts to become a professional rangers and above all Top Ranger such Kellyn, who's already Top Rangers. Now the Ranger Station is half destroy and see that Professor Hasting got little bit burn mark from the sizzling flame on some of his face, thank goodness that the flame didn't burn his eyes, that's for start.

"Professor Hasting, are you alright?" Kellyn ask him to make sure he's alright.

"I'm fine, thanks," he replied to him. "More importantly that's thanks goodness you two are alright from heap explosion, including other Pokémon Rangers."

"Do have any idea what is going around here, Professor? Solana ask him, knowing he hold the key. Despite that Professor is working for the Ranger station, but he happen to be expert of all Pokémon as well.

"I'm not sure what it's going on around here," he said to her. "All I'd remember I saw some unknown Pokémon that I'd never seen before in my life that it's too hard to see inside the smoke, but all I'd remember that it have devil-like wings from what I'd saw."

"That devil-like wing?" Kellyn started to remember before he trying to capture it in smoke. "I remember that me and Solana trying to capture it, but it have no effort at all."

"Plus," Solana adds on, "that out Capture Disc is destroy that it scatter into millions of pieces."

"That's impossible," he exclaimed out to them. "Capture Disc that capture every Pokémon across different regions. And yet, you are certain that it won't effort on that unknown Pokémon?" Solana nod to him. "I see, hmm," he's having a deep thought. "Tell me: what is your most difficulty problem you guys are having a problem?"

"I remember from my report when I tried to calm Deoxy in the Kanto Region before everything well settle," Solana explain to him about her mission in Kanto Region when she met Ash, May, Brock and Max along with Team Rocket when they're trying to help Deoxy from sudden pain it's having.

"I see," Hasting understand from her. "And what about you, Kellyn?" he look at him.

"Most of them are tougher to capture as such when I trying to calm down such as Darkrai," he replied to him from his briefing report on his toughest mission, when Hasting is having a deepest thought for few second.

"I see," he barely got all the pieces together. "Based on you logic report from what you having telling us about your stander mission and also telling us about your trainers friends you said to me on your diagnostic report," he look at Solana about her mission in the Kanto region when she nod at him. "Although, I know every Pokémon across different region to region from my public appearance and yet I'd never seen that Pokémon who have more powerful than any other Pokémon."

"You don't suppose this is new breed of Pokémon?" Kellyn made an educational guessing theory.

"I'm not sure," he admitted to him. "All I'm saying that this Pokémon or not have something to do with Professor Gennai main lab about years ago."

"Who's professor Gennai?" Solana is unfamiliar with that name that she never heard that name.

"He's Pokémon Professor who researching about Legendary and Mythical Pokémon," he replied and explain to them. "He's main top research on one Pokémon name Arceus, the Alpha Pokémon who happen to his favourite from what I read about him and yet, like I said it does it somehow what happen to his lab when all his research is destroy except the download file before unknown explosion takes place."

"You certain this is cause similar reaction to his lab?" Kellyn rephrase to him when he ask him.

Professor Hasting give him a confirming nod to him. "Yes, it does similar reaction from what happen."

"So what's happen now?" Solana is not sure what happen next since the Ranger Station is destroy by unknown source that it thought it was Pokémon.

"First we're gathering any remain leftover that was destroy in the main station," Professor Hasting told them, "hopefully, any remain information will be quite useful from what we're found."

"And then what happen next?" Kellyn said to him.

"Once we gathering any data or information. I'll contact to Professor Gennai to explain to us what's going around here," Hasting replied out to him. "Hopefully he'll explain to us what is going on must something to do with his important discovery since what happen. And yet, we need to know everything about this unknown that we're never before. And also send out message to all Professor across different region that unwanted Pokémon have gone berserk."

Once both rangers have understood to him, when he quickly rushing forward to find any remain object such papers contain data, or even books or file, hoping when the fire is clear with some wild Pokémon to use Water-move to stop the fire is spread out. As for Professor Hasting, he stood by, alone when he's having a deep thought from what he saw today and yet it got him thinking about what he said to them, Solana and Kellyn about Gennai's important discovery long ago when he read a newspaper when Professor Gennai and his team have found an unknown object that appear in Sinnoh Region. He did see the photo and his pupils along with that unknown object that he never seen before in his life. He's wondering he could eventually to see Gennai in person so that he could hold the answer about what happen and yet he's not what kind of Pokémon is that since he barely saw it with his own eyes. Only thing from what he saw, a humanoid with wings that shape like a devil itself.

* * *

Back in the main Sinnoh Region at the Sinnoh League, all people are cheering the victor name Cynthia, who won an epic battle between Cynthia against Calem from Kalos Region. That was some fearsome battle they're pull though and yet all fans are now defiantly shock and now learn that Cynthia's Garchomp have mastering new kind of technique called Mega Evolution was originally come from Kalos Region, knowing their study Mega Evolution when their share the same bond human and Pokémon become one, that's the power of Mega Evolution that same the same bond between those two. Now all fans have witness to see Calem and Cynthia Mega Evolution for first time in their life, now the victor have been decided is none other than Cynthia, knowing she have amazing Pokémon Trainer and yet favourite Sinnoh Champion, knowing many trainers want to take down in Sinnoh League so that they can battle with her, just for fun and see amazing skills as the Champion step foot.

Once the battle is over, Cynthia and Calem both shake their hands for having an amazing battle between those two was an honour to meet them. Cynthia already return Garchomp to her Pokeball for well earn break, including trainers. Once they're shake their hands and begin their separate path. Calem have decide to return to Kalos in Vaniville, while Cynthia is still remain Sinnoh Region when she's doing all so many autograph to her follow fan who adore so much, knowing she is the best Champion across the Sinnoh Region.

Cynthia on the other hand, after she finish her battling against a trainer from different region, she decide to head back him to reunite with her nephews, Matt and TK knowing those two are her sister's sons. Ever since her pass away including her brother-in-law during unforgettable happen in Alola Region. She did whatever it can to save her nephews from certain amount of threat or anything goes wrong with them will pay a price on them, but thanks to Matt he can look after his little brother when he's fully train with Riolu, hoping one day it will achieve higher ranks, knowing their bond is growing stronger between those two will gain upper level. Cynthia hear flashing photographer, knowing she is the main star in Sinnoh and everyone favourite knowing it will attract many trainers who wanted to beat her just for fun, knowing her Garchomp is her ace Pokémon and soon everyone will soon learn that she mastering her Mega Evolution for the first time in Sinnoh history. She don't mind to have support fans or the children that she love them so much as possible. She love the children, including her own nephews that she love so dearly to them. But still, she love them as her own children to them. Once Cynthia have seem so many photograph and few reporters as well, knowing this would take a while to sort thing out a bit, knowing everyone love her as a champion. But she's got lots of fans to sort thing out a bit, before she decide to went back home.

* * *

Outside the main, a rustling sound that coming from the treetop and inside it was an ear-tip in pale yellow fur and black that form a shape like a triangle crone shape that pop up from the tree brushes and it quickly emerge out it from it and inside it was a small Pikachu-like version, but differential, small in pale yellow and black fur with black with pink pouches with tiny nose and that Pokémon is called a Pichu, pre-evolve form of Pikachu and very rare to find one across the entire regions. A Pichu is clearly is searching for something when he standing at the top of the tree branches when he making a pika sound, hoping he find the one he's been looking for when suddenly he heard something when his ears is picking out from vibration sound when he look down and he saw Matt along with Tai and Charmander are standing outside from their background. Observably that Pika made a little error when he stumble upon someone else house, but in deeply confusing from what he look it when he turn his head and found the one, he's been looking for when he quickly rush toward it with his quadruped when he found some sweet juicy apple, ready to pick when his eyes are almost bludge to see so many apple to pick, so that he could take few of them or better yet one or two just in case for him, in case he go hungry again.

Down below, Matt and Tai/Taichi along with his Charmander are standing outside Cynthia personal garden, knowing this house is actually Cynthia's house. Knowing that Tai and Matt live in Celestic town and their birth city including their sibling, Hikari/Kari and TK/Takeru are also living in Celestic town as well. Matt shut the slide door when he approach Tai who standing at the middle of Cynthia garden to allow Charmander begin to play to have some fun. Tai would mind playing with him, but he got something else for change when Matt speak to him.

"Okay, Tai, spill it, what's on your mind lately?"

Tai look at his best friend knowing that Matt is hard to trust and knowing he lost his mother 3 years, but the scar never fade away when he said to him in full confession when he speak to him when their conversation begin.

* * *

 **This chapter got some hidden Easter egg that base on the game or on the anime series. For example, Tai said two trainer from Kalos at the final match between Alain vs. Ash in Pokémon XY and Z in Down to the Fiery Path/ Kalos League Victory! Satoshi/Ash Greatest Decisive battle. Of course that episode was absolute worst event Pokémon in the entire series that according to the IMLB that this episode the lowest rate in history in Pokémon, because it something to do with Sun and Moon and yes Ash was in the Region. But that episode is the one that Ash have lost against Alain was the lowest rate in history that the Japanese crew who make the animation was very upset from what happen, but it down to the team who make them, but they are lots of bad influence about that series was the worst of them all.**

 **Secondly, I decided to put Professor Hasting from the Pokémon Rangers Game, knowing he did made a series from one special event in Pokémon Rangers special episode, so yeah I'd decided to put him in my story and yet Selena did say Deoxy in Pokémon animation series called Pokémon Ranger! Deoxy Crisis part I and II and Kellyn said to him about Darkari on his mission in the game, knowing it tough to beat to control such a mythological Pokémon. Those are the Easter Eggs from my point of views. Anyway the next chapter that Tai and the others are meeting with their friends and please yet me know which Pokémon is suitable to them so that I can your name into my next chapter stories for thanking me, so please let me know which Pokémon is suitable to know that exactly resemble of their Digimon partners. So please lets know okay. So stay tune for another Pokémon chapter story.**


End file.
